Clinical studies of marrow transplantation in acute and chronic leukemia and lymphoma all require a substantial number of patients. The Patient Support Core provides the resources needed to accrue the necessary patients to carry out the studies in each of the individual grant sections. The Patient Support Core provides support for marrow transplant research physicians, research nurse coordinators, and secretaries who perform research functions related to the specific aims of the clinical studies. Partial salary support is also provided for the marrow transplantation coordinating physicians, the radiation therapist, and the coordinators of the GVHD committee involved in the research studies of this program project grant. Support for necessary inpatient, outpatient, and patient travel is provided.